


Every breath we drew

by Sourcherrymagiks



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [19]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carry On Countdown 2019, Carry On Countdown Day 23, Devils Interval, Hendrix - Freeform, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 16:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourcherrymagiks/pseuds/Sourcherrymagiks
Summary: Carry on Countdown 2019Day 23 - MusicianUsually it’s Simon who can’t control his magic. Not today.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561624
Kudos: 45
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Every breath we drew

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist is here:
> 
> [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/ammyclarke/playlist/6UOFRWGBiR6SX07AoJ06ow?si=FJw7MTl7QXii4ZTOtJE7bg)

Simon

Baz looks worried. It’s a pleasant change from the pissed off look he’s had for the last few days. I wonder what I’ve done now. I mean what else I’ve done. 

“Baz, please talk to me”

“Fuck off Snow, you’ve made your feelings very clear, no need to pretend you care”

“That’s not, Baz, I didn’t mean, I want to just”

“Spit it out Snow, then fuck off”

I want to storm off or go off but I also want him to smile at me again. I want to kiss him again. I don’t want him to think I don’t want him. 

“I was wrong”

“What?”

“I want this, us, you”

“What?”

“I got scared and”

But he’s gone, door slamming behind him. 

I should go join Penny in the library. I should train. I should do anything except what I’m going to do. I’m going to follow Baz.

Baz

I can’t be around him right now. I can’t. I thought that my heart had taken all the punches Simon had to give. It turns out there’s a whole new level of pain and suffering. I thought he wanted me. How stupid. How mortifyingly, heartbreakingly stupid. 

If I start crying I’m never going to stop so I do the next best thing. The music rooms are always quiet, always empty and they feel like home. Since the arts funding at Watford dried up not many people even come here anymore. Hardly anyone plays an instrument. Fucking mage. Fucking stupid beautiful mages heir. 

I take out my violin and start playing something melancholy but I’m not in the mood for it. Today I’m angry and hurt and raw. I feel like a proper moody teen as I pick out the first few chords but then I let the discordant sounds flow through me and it starts to feel good, powerful, dark. 

Simon

I’m used to standing outside this room listening to him. There’s a clean mark on the wall where I’ve slumped so many times. Today he’s not playing his usual gloomy stuff. Today he’s furious and the poor violin is taking the brunt of it. I think I recognise the song a bit, it sounds like that one by Hendrix. I didn’t even know you could play Hendrix on the violin. Mind you, why would I? 

I can smell Baz’s magic, it’s really strong. He’s not casting though, I shouldn’t be able to smell him like this, like me, when I’m about to go off. 

I slam through the door just as the rug in front of him bursts into purple flames. 

I push him behind me a draw my sword. The break in the music comes too late. Whatever spell he worked is complete. 

I’m ready to fight whatever it is. 

I’d fight anything for him. 

Oh. 

Baz

Simon is here, sword out, ready to defend the world against evil. 

Except the evil is a two foot tall demon with fuzzy hair. Simon looks at me and shrugs. 

“Who do you want me to devour?”  
The demon says in what I can only describe as a truly darling little voice. 

“I don’t think I want anyone devoured thank you. I seem to have summoned you by accident” I try my most conciliatory voice. Demons don’t enjoy being summoned for no reason. Even tiny, delightful ones.

“Well I’m going to have to devour someone now. That’s how it works. This one maybe? “

“Best not, can I think about it for a while?”

“I suppose. It’s not standard practice though”

“Snow, would you go and get out guest some food and perhaps Bunce too?”

He’s about to bluster at me but then he realises the level of deep shit we must be in for me to ask for Bunce’s help and runs off. 

When they get back, with armfuls of scones , I’m deep in discussion with the demon about football. Bunce looks amused and annoyed. It’s a look she’s honed from years of putting up with Simon. 

“Basil, much as the whole school is enjoying your ridiculous outbursts of magic recently I think this might be a step too far”

I would be blushing if I could. I know what she means. I’ve been making an absolute buffoon myself over Simon. It’s got to stop. 

“We have a slight issue here Bunce, can we deal with it first please”

She rolls her eyes at me

“Why were you casting your grandfathers spell if you didn’t want a demon?”

“What?”

“The spell, your grandfather was nearly expelled for it?”

“Why have I never heard of this spell?”

Simon’s is grinning and stuffing his face. He spits so many crumbs when he speaks that even the demon shudders “Your family is so fucking uptight they probably erased it from the records”

I’m about to protest when I realise he’s right. I snarl at him instead. 

“How do we get rid of him?” I ask Bunce instead

“That part I don’t know. The record is sketchy. I was going to write a history of magic essay on it but there isn’t enough credible detail. It just mentions that he worked with his friend Salisbury to send the demon back”

Simon

I have my suspicions about how Baz’s grandad might have broken the spell with his ‘friend’ but I’m going to let Baz and Penny do their thing for bit before I suggest it.

“So run me through the spell Bunce”

Fuck he’s sexy when he’s talking magic.

“Ok so I don’t know what you were playing but it would have needed to have the devils interval in it. Your Grandfather used ‘Dance Macabre’. The combination of the interval and the emotion brings the demon”

“I was playing ‘Purple Haze’ and I was, I’d rather not, do we have to? “

“He was really pissed off at me because I’m a knob” I add which probably makes me more of a knob.

Penny rolls her eyes

“Baz you don’t need my help to solve this. Even Simon could figure it out. You just want a different solution and I don’t have one. What I have is homework and a strong desire not to get involved in your shit” She turns on her heel and walks out blowing the demon a kiss on the way. 

Right. I was right. 

Baz turns to the adorable demon “ I may have made a mistake bringing you here, is it ok if I try to send you back?”

“If you like. Are you sure I can’t kill anyone though?”

“That’s still a hard ‘No’” I say

Baz picks up his violin and I don’t know what to expect. I know he has to reverse what he did. So I can guess the last step and I’m into that. This bit involves more musical and magical knowledge than I have. 

He starts playing and I know this song, it’s twining around my heart, filling the room with sound, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift. 

Fuck Me.

Baz

I finish the last bar and put my violin down. Simon is standing the most still I’ve ever seen him stand. He’s breathing through his mouth as usual. Well almost panting. Crowley, I want to kiss him. I just don’t want him to kiss me to break a spell. But he’s a hero so he will. Fuck it all. 

He steps up to me and puts his hands on my hips  
“Is this ok?”

“No, I don’t know “

“I’m a twat, I was panicking but I want you, I really want you.”

He runs one hand up my chest and winds it around the back of my neck. He’s looking at me with those mundane blue eyes, moving closer and closer. He’s so warm, he smells like everything I’ve ever wanted to eat, I want him so badly. 

I kiss him because I’m weak and because I have to and because of the spell and because maybe, just maybe, he wants me too. 

The room fills with purple smoke and then a popping sound. I should be watching the magic but I’m not. I’m kissing Simon Snow and he’s kissing me back like he means it. 

**Author's Note:**

> The tritone (Devil’s interval) is a harmonic and melodic dissonance in music. ‘Purple Haze’ by Hendrix is a notable example. The tritone was very much frowned upon by the Church in days of old which led to its demonic associations. ‘Hallelujah’ is the counter opposite of this dissonance. Hence offering the counter curse. I do not understand this properly. I was following my crazy brain and fell down a rabbit hole which my partner then patiently tried to explain to me.


End file.
